


My long lost brother

by mk94



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: AU, Brother Love, Gen, Ocelot - Freeform, long lost brother Heinz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: This is an AU. An AU where Heinz was abandoned in the woods when he was a baby, growing up and becoming a child of the wilderness and saving a little boys life with the name Roger Doofenshmirtz. Now after many years, said little boy is searching for a long lost brother he never knew of.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted another brother story. And Heinz being an ocelot. And Heinz being badass. And stuff.

“Hey Roger! You have to see this!“ Roger heard from outside. He stood up from his bed where he played with his toys and looked out the window. There stood his friends from school waving excited at him.

“Paul saw something awesome in the woods! He wanted us all to see it, are you coming?”

“I’m going to ask my mother!” Roger shouted and quickly made his way to the garden where his mother was watering the plants.

“Mom, can I go to the woods? My friends want to go there and see something!” The ten year old asked sweetly.

“Of course, my son, but before you go, could you please feed Heinz?”

“I will do it right away!” Roger smiled brightly before returning into their house and filling the bowl for their dog, Heinz. The snow white dog barked happily and Roger gave him a loving pat before leaving the house and off to the woods with his friends.

…

“Cool…” they awed as Paul showed them what he found.

“That’s gross… and cool,” Roger whispered. He bent down for a stick and poked the single arm in the goozim trap with it. It looks like a bear trap but is bigger, made especially for catching goozims.

“Don’t do that!” The children shouted and laughed. More of them picked up sticks and began to poke at the dead arm in the trap.

“Hey what’s that?” Paul asked, showing the others the wet ground leading from the arm into the deeper parts of the woods.

“Want to see where this trail is leading?” Another boy asked and the rest of the children nodded excited.

…

“Guys? ...hey, where are you?” Roger nervously looked around, seeing nothing but dark trees.

“Come one, that’s not funny anymore!” He shouted, fright growing by every passing second. He froze as a deep growl came just from behind him.

Slowly, Roger turned around and stared at the huge goozim breathing down his neck. The animal growled again, lifting its paw-

Roger began to run, crying for help and for his friends as he sped through the forest, the wild monstrosity right behind him.

He came to a halt when he stumbled over a root. The little Doofenshmirtz quickly hid behind the next tree and tried to breathe as quietly as possible, which seemed impossible with his loud beating heart.

The goozim approached the tree easily, his growl turning more dangerous and Roger began to cry silently. That was it. That’s it. It’s over.

Suddenly the goozim screeched furious and Roger flinched violently, expecting a huge claw hitting but nothing came.

The little boy heard then a scream…a human scream?

He carefully looked around the tree…

A poorly dressed teenager was standing in front of the goozim and hissing and yowling at it angrily. Said teen was tall and lanky but seemed to be strong as well. When the goozim came closer to the boy, a hand came quickly and clawed its face angrily, making the bigger creature flinch away. After a while Roger watched shockingly the guy jumping onto its back and actually _biting_ its eyebrow! The goozim screeched, shaking its body to get him off but the stranger just kept on biting. It all ended with the teen jumping off the animal and watching it flee from him.

Roger then noticed for the first time the missing arm while the boy licked at the still bleeding stub.

“…th-thank you…” Roger whispered, shouting afraid as his savior hissed and growled at him, fletching his teeth before climbing up the tree he apparently came from in the first place.

“Excuse me…?” Roger began unsure,” could…could you help me finding back home?”

The wild boy kept on hissing at him, still trying to climb on the top of the tree, which seemed difficult with only one available arm.

“At least…at least help me find my friends!” Roger shouted, receiving another angry hiss.

Hmm…time for his secret weapon…

Roger began to cry and cry and cry. He wailed as loudly as he could and as annoying as he could imagine. About maybe three minutes, the teen jumped down the tree and glared at him.

“W-will you help me home?” Roger asked cutely.

The other growled before walking off. Roger quickly followed him, convinced that the strange boy will help him now.

…

Roger was quite irritated by his savior. He was always crouching and mostly walking on his hand and feet. He sniffed around and licking at his stub every now and then. Like an animal, Roger grimaced at the thought.

“What’s your name?”

“…”

“Uh…how old are you?”

“…”

“What are you doing here?”

“…”

That’s what Roger didn’t like about this guy. He’s ignoring the little Doofenshmirtz most of the time. Something that Roger didn’t like at all. He always got attention from everyone and this stranger wasn’t talking to him at all.

“Can you even talk?”

“…”

“Thought so”

…

They made it to the end of the woods as the sun went down.

“Hey! I can hear my friends calling for me!” Roger shouted and was about to run when the boy suddenly grabbed him harshly and pulled him into his chest.

“Hey! Let go of me!” Roger snapped but was silenced when the boy made a hushing sound. He looked up at the boy who looked back at him and then a pointed look to the ground.

The younger boy, because Roger was sure that this boy was older than him, looked down and gasped as he found another goozim trap laying there.

“Ok, now I saw it, I will walk around it…now let me go” Roger said lightly annoyed and went on more carefully as he was freed.

When Roger finally made his way out of the woods and into the arms of his worried parents and friends, he looked back to only see the stranger walking back into the woods.

****

**_30 years passed… the people in Gimmelschtump began to develop and evolve into a modern little town. They made more income with tourism and of course, their self-made Gimmelschtump salad which got quite popular to the point it was sold worldwide and with many variations today._ **

 

Being the cool uncle and father that he was, Roger Doofenshmirtz organized a family trip in Gimmelshtump, his lovely home back in his childhood. So that his daughter, Vanessa, won’t be the only young person here, he arranged the Flynn Fletcher family to join their family trip.

Phineas and Ferb both jumped out the car and ran around, playing tag, while Candace and Vanessa talked about boys and typed on their phones.

Roger looked around in the parking lot of the Gimmelshtump hotel, taking a deep breath.

“Finally! We’re here!” He cheered, walking off and watching the woods near their hotel.

Laurence was tagged along with the girls, helping them caring their stuff to their rooms, giving Charlene Doofenshmirtz the opportunity to talk to her best friend, Linda.

 “Linda, I have a confession to make,” Charlene spoke up as she unpacked her stuff from the car, glancing over to see if the children are out of hearing range.

“Okay? That sounds worrying, did Candace make you uncomfortable? She tends to do that when ‘busting’ her broth-“

“Vanessa is not Roger’s child”

Linda stared shocked, letting her bags fall.

“What?!” She whispered, hiding her mouth, not knowing what to say about that.

“Don’t worry, Roger knows. We met when I was already pregnant. We just didn’t want others to know”

Linda walked around the car quickly, leaning in,” but why do you tell me that now all of a sudden?!”

The women both glanced at Roger watching the woods.

“Because I felt bad for lying to you. Roger and I are here for a reason”

Charleen locked eyes with her friend. “We want to find a person here that might be his brother”

“B-Brother? I thought he was a single child?”

“He thought so too. But then his father told him about an older brother they abandoned in the woods before he was born. He told Roger that just before he died.”

“Okay…too much information right now. First, Vanessa not his child, now, long lost brother. Charleen, you have a way of storytelling I give you that” Linda sighed and went back to take the bags.

“Wait till I tell you the part who might be Vanessa’s father,” Charleen smirked, watching Linda stumbling and staring at her again,” NO WAY!”

 ...

The woman went into the hotel, the only one outside yet was Roger Doofenshmirtz.

“I hope you’re still out there….Heinz” He whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

They went hiking all week, from the early morning to the late night. The children were left in the town after the second day while the adults continued hiking. Laurence took many pictures of them and each evening showed them to the children enthusiastic.

But Heinz was not out there.

Well, Roger couldn’t find him out there.

“Why is Roger so sad?” Laurence asked then on their last evening, watching Roger sitting sadly in the foyer and watching the fireplace.

Linda whispered,” he had hoped to find an old friend here but it didn’t work out”

“Oh…” Laurence said softly, hugging his wife from the side in comfort.

“Yeah, …come on, we still have some packing to do,” Roger heard her whisper. He took another sip from his drink and sighed sadly. He noticed his friends walking back to their rooms, the children laughing and clapping hands to a piece the piano man of the hotel played back in the corner.

“Can I help you, sir?” A man spoke up, startling him.

“W-wha- uh- no, I’m alright, thanks…”

The man next to Roger was around 30 years old, but was very tall and wore a nice business suit with a name tack that said “…Norm”

“Well then, may I recommend a book?” the young man smiled brightly, which made the older man feel uncomfortable already.

Roger frowned softly,” no thanks not inte-“he looked at the title and stared at a picture of a boy and a wild cat.

“What is that?”

The young man smiled even wider and explained in a cheery voice,” It’s a book written by my father. That’s why I recommend it here in the foyer and in few shops here in the hotel. This book tells a story of a boy living in the wildlife with ocelots and-“

While the happy man explained, he gave the book to Roger who opened the book and began to read.

 

Roger read about the boy living happily with his ocelot family. The ups and downs he experienced as he found new friends and lost good allies. The hunters the boy had to escape to stay with his family. The first woman he met and mated with (Roger was blushing at how detailed that was). Roger read about the loss of the boy’s arm and at the same time bringing a little boy back to his village, feeling himself tear up and smile. He read about a woman called Charlene that that young man ‘mated’ with (serious, too much detail! And that’s kinda my wife now!) and how he met few other woman to do the same.

And then the loss of the other arm, his family and his home. The wild man was brought back to civilization. The way he learned and got interested in the human life and also how he received new arms. How he met his son from his first mating and how he found a new family and home in the human world but still dreaming to return to the woods one day.

 

It was two in the morning when Roger read through the book, tears falling down his cheeks.

“Oh Heinz…” he bit back a sob, quickly wiping away his tears but still the tears were flowing and his sobs came out.

It was empty in the foyer, only Roger sat there by the fire place. Or so he thought.

Roger didn’t notice the piano becoming silent. But he noticed a hand on his shoulder and flinched, looking up at him.

“I knew it. I will always recognize this crying…” the man, no, Heinz, his brother, said.

“I-I-“ Roger stuttered, overwhelmed to see him just in front of him, right here, in this fancy hotel, wearing that black fancy piano man suit with fancy black gloves. He looked so different.

“My…you grew up so much,” his brother smiled, simply sitting down next to him and looking down at the book, frowning,” oh no, did Norm recommended again? I told him already to stop harassing people and-“

“You’re my brother” Roger blurted out. He watched his older brother blinked surprised and watching him carefully,” what?”

“You are my brother…my older brother” Roger repeated, holding out his hand,” I’m Roger Doofenshmirtz”

The man just stared and hesitantly shook the other’s hand.

“I see…”

“I was looking for you for days and…and…I just…” Roger was at lost for words. He felt his tears welling up again.

The other just leaned in and hugged him, making Roger hugging him back.

“Okay, so…” the man spoke up,” I think we both have many questions but it’s late and we should go to sleep and process everything that happened right now. Maybe we can talk in the morning? We just meet here in the foyer again around ten?”

Roger looked at him devastated as he explained that they have to return back home in the morning.

His brother, Heinz, chuckled amused,” don’t be so whiny. It’s not like we won’t see each other ever again. There is this thing called ‘phone’” the man said, pulling out his phone and giving it to the other.

“Give me your number and we’ll keep in contact”

Roger did as he was told and gave the phone back, watching his brother just sitting there.

“I’m happy I found you”

“Well, actually, I found you” Heinz smirked at him,” just like last time, remember?”

Roger just laughed and cried again, hugging his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I thought I would put perryshmirtz there but then...it just didn't fit in this one. I wanted this story to end in two parts, otherwise it would have been too long and complicated and doomed to be never finished. I still hope you like it and if you do, please leave a comment or a kudo. I would love to know what you think about it ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed it so far. Kudos and comments are welcome ;)


End file.
